


Dick and Babies

by Elasse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasse/pseuds/Elasse
Summary: Training my drawing skills
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 134





	1. 💗💙




	2. Almost there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby is coming, guys.   
> I've been watching some caesarean section to learn more about It. Its hard 🤣  
> And watching lots of movies with Babies so i can learn more about them. 🤭
> 
> Thx for the comments in the previous chapter.  
> See ya, guys. 💗


	3. Our baby boy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey.
> 
> I was having difficult to draw so I asked my friend who draws very good for help. He told me that i was drawing wrong because i didnt draw lines before doing the head and body. I make the blending shadows first. Im gonna try to use lines first by now. I cant decide what type of draw i like, too! Hehe sometimes i want to draw them was in the comics, sometimes i want to draw them as manga... As realistic, too. So confused. 
> 
> But soon ima gonna comeback with more. :D
> 
> Thx for the comments in the previous chapter! U'll amazing, my loves! 💙💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> Im not that good... Dont know why, but i have problems drawing nowadays. 😭


End file.
